syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
October 26
1946 Oswego Palladium Times- New Basketball Quint To Make Debut On Nov. 3 Oswego Athletics Will Play Syracuse Nationals At State Armory This city's newest basketball team, the Oswego Athletics, will go into action for the first time on Sunday evening, November 3, opposing the Syracuse Nationals on the state armory court here. Managed by Gardner Mercer here, the Athletics have a number of former Oswego High School stars in the lineup and Manager Mercer plays two or three additions. The quint will play its home games on Sunday evenings, an innovation here, but one which will doubtless prove popular. For its debut, the Athletics are tackling a strong foe on meeting the Syracuse entry in the National Basketball League, but the game will serve the two-fold purpose of giving the Oswego club powerful opposition on which to "cut its teeth," so to speak and of introducing its members of the Syracuse outfit which is expected to be a strong factor of the professional league. On the Oswego squad will be Bob Dewey, who starred on the court for Colgate after graduating from Oswego High, Bobby Day, Sam (Scoop) Diment, Stu Howard, Walt Kuno, Dick Widell and Walt Krawzyck, erstwhile O.H.S. luminaries, Johnny Calihan of Pulaski, fine floor worker and crack shot and Fred Tully, one of Oswego High's all-time court greats, who will act as playing coach. Manager Mercer may line up one or two other players next week. The game a week from Sunday will start at 9 o'clock, preceded by a preliminary at 7:30 o'clock which will put the fast Parish team against a strong opponent, as yet unselected. On Saturday, November 30, the Athletics will sponsor a basketball clinic at the state armory, with Clair Bee, noted Long Island University coach, bringing several of his Blackbirds here for a demonstration of the various types of attack and defense, as well as explaining the finer points of the game. Syracuse Post Standard- Borgmann May Cut Cage Squad Today; McCahan Is Signed Two basketballers of professional background reported to the Syracuse National league basketball squad yesterday and will work out for the first time under Coach Bennie Borgmann at the W. Jefferson St. armory today. The newcomers are Ed Erban, who was purchased from Oshkosh of the National League, and Bill McCahan, who played with Wilmington the past two seasons. Erban, who stands 6 feet 5 inches and weighs 190 pounds, is a veteran pro cager. McCahan, a former Duke University star, is better known as a pitcher. He was sold to the Philadelphia Athletics by Toronto last season. He is from Prospect Park, PA. Coach Borgmann may cut his squad of 23 men today. Practice sessions will be held in the YMCA gym from Monday until Thursday next week, the drills running from 10 a.m. to 1 p.m. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- 13-Man Nationals Squad On Jaunt The 13-man Syracuse Nationals basketball team and Ronnie Costello of Minoa today departed by plane for Williamsport to play an exhibition game with the Philadelphia Warriors tonight. Costello traveled with the Nats but will compete with the Warriors. Coach Al Cervi must cut two men from the squad by Saturday when the league season opens with the Nats at Baltimore. Dick Farley and John Kerr are most likely to remain among the rookies, at least until the Nov. 30 deadline when it becomes mandatory to reduce squads to 10 men. Another exhibition is scheduled tomorrow night in White Plains against the New York Knickerbockers. 1960 Albany Knickerbocker News'- Hawks Top Nats For Seymour Score first blood for Paul Seymour, the new coach of the St. Louis Hawks in the National Basketball Association, against his old team, the Syracuse Nats. Seymour's Hawks, led by bob Pettit, the former LSU All-America, whipped the Nats last night, 123-100. It was the first meeting between St. Louis and Syracuse since Seymour resigned as Syracuse coach. The Los Angeles Lakers nipped the New York Knicks, 120-118, for their first victory of the season in the other scheduled NBA contest. Max Hannum, who coached the Hawks to the NBA championship three years ago and who succeeded Seymour as coach at Syracuse, had the Nats in contention until the last quarter. Then Cliff Hagan scored eight points to stop a Syracuse threat. Altogether Hagan scored 16 points to go with Pettit's 35 points and 21 rebounds. The veteran Dolph Schayes topped the Nats with 26 points and 19 points. Los Angeles was 13 points down in the first quarter, but rallied to take the lead at 40-39 with three minutes left in the first half. The Lakers led the rest of the way although the Knicks climbed to within two points at 1145-112 with one minute to go. Elgin Baylor tossed in four free throws in the closing seconds to insure victory. The former Seattle Univ. All-America scored a total of 36 points. Wille Naulls, former UCLA star, topped the Knicks with 33. SYRACUSE: Barnett (3-2-8), Bianchi (2-1-5), Costello (2-5-9), Gambee (6-5-17), Greer (4-1-9), Halbrook (1-2-4), Kerr (5-3-13), Ramsey (2-2-6), Roberts (1-1-3) Schayes (7-12-26) TOTALS (33-34-100). ST. LOUIS: Beck (1-4-6), Ferrari (3-3-9), Foust (3-3-9), Green (1-5-7), Hagan (4-8-16), Lacour (1-2-4), Lovellette (4-7-15), McCarthy (3-0-6), Pettit (13-9-35), Piontek (2-1-5), Sauldsberry (2-0-4), Wilkens (3-1-7) TOTALS (40-43-123). Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:1960-61 Category:Nationals Category:October 26 Category:Barnett Category:Beck Category:Bianchi Category:Borgmann Category:Cervi Category:Costello Category:Erban Category:Farley Category:Gambee Category:Greer Category:Halbrook Category:Kerr Category:McCahan Category:Ramsey Category:Roberts Category:Schayes